


Sleepover

by daigina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: +1 fics, 4+1, Childhood Friends, F/F, Midnight Confessions, Sleepovers, is that how you tag them idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daigina/pseuds/daigina
Summary: I don’t wanna talk about it,I don’t wanna think about,I just feel alone, feel alone4 times Eva and Vilde have a sleepover and nothing happens +1 time it does./Happy international Women’s Day!





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Happy international women’s day!! I’ve never done +1 before and also I wrote this whole thing on my phone sooooo rip me

1.

Eva’s 8th birthday was the best one yet. Her mamma let her host her first ever  _ sleepover  _ with as many friends as she wanted! Which, okay, wasn’t that many because she’d just moved from Bergen with her mamma last year and most kids thought she talked funny. But she had Sara, Ingrid, and Heidi, her best friends, along with Vilde, Chris, and Emma, some girls who Eva sat next to in class and got along well with. 

Her house was fully decked out with green and blue streamers (her favorite color), they opened presents (some clothes, dolls, and DVDs from her friends and an iPhone from her mamma), wore their favorite pajamas, ate cake, and danced to all their favorite songs- which her mamma let her play on the  _ big  _ speakers that she wasn’t usually allowed to touch (or  _ jump off of, Eva Kviig Mohn, what were you thinking? _ ).

“Eva,” Sara called from beside the TV, Sara and Heidi huddled around her in the midst of a very serious decision. “Enchanted or The Devil Wears Prada?”

Vilde, who had been painting Chris’s nails on the couch, whipped her head towards Sara, her little blonde ponytail swishing. “Enchanted!” She said excitedly. Chris, in her blue onesie with rubber ducks, gave a  _ whoop  _ of agreement _. _ “It’s my  _ favorite _ !”

She saw Sara roll her eyes- Sara didn’t like Vilde too much, but she’d promised to be nice so that Eva could have them both at her birthday party. And Sara was trying- sorta.  

“But the Devil Wears Prada is  _ cool,”  _ Sara said. Ingrid beside her nodded in agreement. “Enchanted is kind of for babies.” Vilde wilted, her pink lips turned down in a pout. 

Eva knew Sara was saying that just to disagree with Vilde- they’d gone to see Enchanted together with Heidi, Ingrid, and Heidi’s mom and she’d loved it. 

“We have time for both,” Eva reasoned. Her mom had just gone to bed and the plan was to stay up  _ all night,  _ after all. “We have the whole night- we could watch, like, a billion movies!”

This seemed to strike everyone as reasonable and all the girls cheered at the thought of staying up  _ all night  _ with  _ no adult! _ Sara popped in the movie- Devil Wears Prada first- and they all gathered around the TV, clutching their pillows or bowls of popcorn. 

Vilde still looked a little out of place- instantly nervous when Chris got caught between Heidi and Emma as they all sat down. Eva, in her oversized zombie T-shirt, sat down next to Vilde, in her pink nightgown, and put a bowl of popcorn between them. 

“Wanna share?” Eva asked. “We can put chocolate sauce on top!” she produced a bottle of Hershey’s syrup and Vilde giggled, scrunching her nose up in disgust at the idea. Even so, she nodded excitedly. Eva laughed maniacally as she drenched the bowl with the sweet, sticky stuff. 

“ _ Shh,”  _ Sara shushed them harshly from Eva’s other side. “The movie’s starting!”

Eva and Vilde shared a quiet, secret smile- and after the movie, they went to the bathroom, still smiling, to wash the chocolate off their hands. 

_ Best sleepover ever. _

 

2.

The girls had set up a sleepover to celebrate Ingrid and Jonas dating- and to gossip a bit. Vilde was also invited, Sara long since having warmed up to her. 

They were all in Ingrid’s room that Friday, her mom parents gone for the weekend. Vilde painted Ingrid’s nails while Eva and Sara scrolled through Instagram, looking at Jonas’s pictures.  _ He’s cute, _ Eva thought as they scrolled past a picture of the boy in question on a skateboard, looking goofy but cool in a jean jacket and beanie.  _ Ingrid’s lucky _ . 

“He could do something about those eyebrows,” Heidi said from Ingrid’s bed. Eva rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up,” Ingrid giggled. She turned to Vilde. “Hey, get me my backpack?” Vilde nodded and retrieved it from her closet, and Ingrid pulled out a bottle, careful of her still tacky manicure.

“Is that  _ alcohol?”  _ Vilde asked, her blue eyes wide.

“Oh yeah,” Ingrid said, holding the bottle like it was an Oscar. “I scored this from my aunt’s house- she drinks like it comes out of a hose or something, so she’ll never miss it.” 

Wine, as the girls found out that night, tasted like grapes mixed with nail polish remover. 

“This is okay, I guess,” Heidi shrugged as she gave the bottle to Ingrid. “My mom has better stuff.” Eva rolled her eyes.

When the bottle came round to Vilde, she took it with unsteady hands. Her lips were pursed as she glanced around the room to make sure Sara and Ingrid weren’t looking at her- they were still scrolling through Jonas’s Instagram. 

Eva watched as Vilde put the bottle to her mouth and feigned taking a swig, her lips still shut tight. When Vilde passed it to her, her eyes were still wide, like she was asking Eva not to tell on her silently. Eva loved Ingrid and Sara but she knew how judgmental they could be- well, mostly Sara. Eva smiled at her, and the panicked look in Vilde’s eyes turned to relief. She smiled back, her lipgloss-shiny lips just barely turned up. 

Eva took a pull of the wine and tried not to grimace. 

That night she and Vilde fell asleep facing each other, curled up in their sleeping bags. They were close, and if Eva woke up to their hands clasped together- well. She didn’t say anything.

 

3.

Another sleepover- but this time, everything was different. This time, they’re almost 16. This time, Eva was dating Jonas and Ingrid hated her and she and Vilde were still together on the floor of Eva’s bedroom, but this time it’s different. 

This time, they’re surrounded by Sana, and Noora, and Chris, the newest and coolest bus of losers at Nissen- it’s different. But not worse.

Noora’s phone was playing in the background, some Spanish song none of them know, while they all sipped the champagne Chris brought. Sana was showing Chris how to wing liner and Vilde had her head in Eva’s lap while Noora read some book about dollhouses Eva had never heard of.

“He’s just so kind,” Vilde gushed. She was talking about William. Again. “I texted him and asked to hang out- and of course he’s very busy with Russ activities now- but he promised he’d take me to his favorite place the minute he has free time.” 

Vilde smiled, her nose all scrunched up in happiness. Eva tried not to roll her eyes- she was happy Vilde liked someone. That was good. But did it have to be  _ William _ ? Eva knew he was a pretty infamous fuckboy- Eva had her own experiences with fuckboys, that wasn’t the problem. Fuckboys were a natural part of life, like hangovers or bad test grades. They happened. But something about Vilde and William made her uncomfortable. 

Eva took another swig of champagne, the light bubbly taste washing over her tastebuds. Her phone ding’d and Jonas’s name popped up on screen. They were fighting- or kind of fighting? Eva was mad at him. But texting Jonas was a workable distraction from Vilde talking about the scent of William’s cologne. 

_ Whatever, let Vilde figure it out,  _ She thought, opening up the photo Jonas had sent- him and Isak, doubled up on Jonas’s bike. 

When they fell asleep that night, Noora and Sana on the couch upstairs and Eva tucked between Chris and Vilde, Eva ended up face to face with a snoozing Vilde. Eva, in her warm and tipsy haze, ran her hands through Vilde’s blonde hair. Freshly washed, it was silky and smelled like cherries. 

She fell asleep with one arm tucked under her head, her other arm slung around Vilde, and Chris’s legs tangled in her own.

 

4.

They’re 17 and again, Eva found herself curled up in bed with Vilde. It was nearing 3 am, and Eva had taken a very drunk Vilde back to her house. 

“I can’t go home like this Eva please, please,” Vilde had begged, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks. 

So, she’d come home with Eva, who helped her take off her heels, made sure her makeup came off, and that her hair went up in a ponytail. 

Eva watched her sleep, her lips still stained bright pink from her lipstick. 

Lipstick that had ended up on Eva’s lips, too. 

It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but it was the first time Eva was this sober for it- not  _ very,  _ but enough. Enough to feel the tingling in her toes more acutely, feel the sweet slip of Vilde’s tongue in her mouth, feel Vilde’s hands on her waist. 

It was different. Different- and good. 

Eva’s heart was beating a little too quick as she remembered what happened between them. But it was nothing. It was just fun. Happened all the time.

_ But not like this,  _ something in her whispered.  _ It doesn’t usually feel like this.  _

Eva fell asleep with her arms around Vilde, her heart pinching just a little. 

 

+1

Noora got her room back- and to celebrate, they held a sleepover. They moved all the boxes to one side, set up sleeping bags, Chris brought wine and beer, and Noora made them dinner. They’re about to go to sleep, dressed in their favorite pajamas. Sana, Chris, and Noora, all giggling together on one side of Eva, dressed in her favorite Walking Dead t-shirt and flannel bottoms. And Vilde on the other side of her, dressed in a pastel pink nightgown with little bows on the spaghetti straps.

Sometimes Eva thought it would always be like this- she would always end up between Vilde and something else. Between Vilde and her boyfriend. Vilde and her friends. Vilde and the truth. 

The truth was that every time Vilde flipped her hair or laughed or scrunched up her nose- Eva was watching her. Every time Vilde stood too close, got too tipsy, got her mouth on Eva’s- she felt so warm. So sweet. 

So guilty. 

They settled down. The lights went out. This time there were no sleeping bag barriers, just lots of thick blankets for padding beneath them and a few big blankets for them to share. Vilde’s back was to her, her legs just barely touching Eva in the darkness. Eva felt them burn her skin as though Vilde were made of fire.

1 am passed. 

Eva couldn’t sleep. 

1:30.

She felt cold. The far away body heat from Vilde and Noora on either side of her not enough, she pulled her blanket tighter around her. 

1:45. 

She wished she could hold Vilde. Run her hands up and down her arms. Feel her warmth seep into her body.

_ She’s your friend. Your friend who would never- _

Eva didn’t want to think about it.

_ Never.  _

2:00.

Eva still couldn’t sleep. 

“Vilde,” she whispered. “Are you awake?” 

She felt her stir and answer a sleepy “hm?”

Silence. 

Vilde fell back asleep, her breathing soft. 

Eva was scared stiff. But laying there in the dark, with Vilde pressed so near to her, her lungs swelled with everything she wanted to say. 

“Vilde,” she whispered to the darkness. Vilde wouldn’t wake up, but maybe that was good. Maybe Eva could get it all out and feel better, feel normal, and nothing would change. “I love you.” 

It was like a dam breaking. Once it was out there, Eva wasn’t sure she could stop. This might be her only chance to say what she felt, to say what welled up in her every time Vilde said her name.

“You’re so funny. And sweet. And pretty. You make me nervous, sometimes. I wish I were someone you could want.” Eva felt tears well up and her eyes sting. She’d said this all before a thousand times in her head- but saying them out loud, even if Vilde didn’t hear her, was something else. 

There on Noora’s floor, surrounded by her closest friends, she’d never felt so alone. 

Vilde turned around in her sleep, and Eva froze. 

Her eyes were still closed, her nose and cheek pressed into her pillow. Vilde was still asleep.

Eva took in her eyelashes, her lips, her cheeks. 

So close to her. Just not the way she pictured in her dreams.

“I love you,” Eva said again as she took in this face she knew so well. She felt the warm moisture of tears slipping down her cheeks and onto her pillows. Eva closed her eyes right and willed herself to fall asleep. She’d have this moment, and she’d had Vilde in her head, at least. She couldn’t ask for more. 

“I love you, too,” a sweet voice answered back, soft and hesitant. Eva’s eyes shot open and suddenly she was staring into Vilde’s blue, blue eyes, wide and full of tears, like her own. 

2:13 am, the exact hour and minute Eva’s heart exploded in her chest.

Eva couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t think anything. Vilde had been awake. She’d heard it all and she hadn’t gone running. She’d said it back.

“Yeah?” Eva breathed. 

Vilde nodded into her pillow. Her hand reached out and caressed Eva’s, fingers ghosting over her palm. Eva inched forward and tangled their fingers together. They scooted closer and closer until their foreheads were touching, their legs and hands tangled up in each other. 

“Really?” Eva just couldn’t believe this was real. This was happening. What the fuck. 

“Really,” Vilde smiled. “I didn’t think- I didn’t know you felt the same.” 

Eva felt the same. Eva felt so many things. She’d never been very good with words, didn’t know how to tell Vilde  _ of course I felt this way. The entire time. Of course, of course.  _

So she didn’t say it. Instead, she put all her words into a kiss- their first kiss  _ like this,  _ their first kiss after  _ I love you.  _

It was soft and warm, like Vilde. It was wet with both their tears. It was different. 

It was amazing. 

“Holy shit, finally!” A voice rang out from behind Eva. The two sprang apart, alarmed. 

“We’ve been waiting on this for  _ months,”  _ Chris laughed in the darkness. 

_ What the fuck? _

“Congratulations,” Noora mumbled. “Now, let's all sleep. You can make out in the morning, in  _ Eva’s  _ room.” 

“You owe me 20 kroner,” Sana’s sleepy voice rang out, Chris’s answered back with a dejected  _ fuck.  _

Vilde giggled and moved closer, tucking her head into Eva’s neck. They giggled. They held hands. They held each other. 

_ Best sleepover ever,  _ Eva thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @sana-halla


End file.
